


Dangerous Games

by acetrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Board Games, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, More tags to be added, Some Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Woosan, but not really?, how to tag on here?, idk it's confusing but it'll make sense in the end, ok i'm confusion, seongjoong, seriously how do you even tag on ao3 i is confizzled, um enjoy i guess?, woosan and yungi are vvv gay, yeosang and jongho are the lone heteros ig, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetrash/pseuds/acetrash
Summary: One by one they fall, until there are none at all. Let the games begin.





	1. Intro : Sixth Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did they go from hanging out and having a good time, to all of them disappearing? 
> 
> Yeah, this definitely wasn't how their Friday nights were supposed to play out.

Park Seonghwa prides himself on being able to tell when something was amiss. 

 

He figured it was partly to do with being the oldest in his group of friends, or the fact that the younger ones were painfully oblivious to a lot of things. Occasionally though, Yeosang would pick up on it when he felt something was off, but that apparently wouldn’t be the case today. Today, he sat in front of the coffee table in Seonghwa’s living room, giggling without a care at something Wooyoung was showing him on his phone. And so Seonghwa was left feeling uneasy by himself.

 

Call it a sixth sense, call it intuition, call it anything you’d like, but Park Seonghwa had a hunch that something not-so-good was going to happen today. 

 

“Guys, do y’all feel that?” he asks, trying to get the attention of the two other boys.

 

Wooyoung looks up from his phone and turns towards Seonghwa, puzzled expression on his face, “Feel what?”

 

Wooyoung glances over to the boy next to him to see if he knew what their friend was talking about, but Yeosang just shrugs. 

 

Seonghwa sighs and crosses his arms in defeat, sinking back farther into the couch,”Nevermind, just forget about it. Have you heard anything from the rest of the crew?”

 

"Yeah,I think San was helping his grandparents finish packing or something before he comes over, should be soon though" Wooyoung says, attention drifting back to his phone. "As for the other two, I've no idea. Probably somewhere being gay as usual."

 

Yeosang snorts, "You say this like we don't see you practically undressing San with your eyes every dang time he walks into a room. You're not very subtle, Wooyoungie."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wooyoung lets out a nervous laugh and playfully shoves Yeosang, resulting in the two of them bickering like five-year-olds.

 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa still couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to be like most of their weekly Friday night hangouts.

 

Any other time he'd be a little more excited for it as they had all been busier than usual lately. Friday's were now the only night a week that they had a chance to goof off, and even though his friends could be incredibly annoying sometimes, being with them sounds like a much better option to Seonghwa than being alone. It never mattered what they did, whether it was drinking and drinking until they physically could not drink anymore, relentlessly cracking jokes, or huddling together on the floor to binge watch whatever drama was popular at the moment - they were their own little family, in their own little disconnected world. And it'd been like that for so long now, none of them could imagine it any other way.

 

So why did Seonghwa feel so on edge, thinking that something was soon going to change that?

 

“Seonghwa, Seonghwa!” Wooyoung calls, waving a hand in front of Seonghwa’s face and breaking him out of his reverie. “San’s on his way up with something that will, and I quote, ‘blow our minds and bring the party to our Friday’s’. So uh, unlock the door for him?” 

 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, “This better not be another attempt to convince us that we’re not alone in the universe or I will literally drop kick the crackhead to freaking Pluto.”

 

Yeosang and Wooyoung snicker at the comment while Seonghwa gets up off the couch. He still couldn’t shake the weird feeling as he walks towards the door to unlock it, wondering what the actual heck San had up his sleeve this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is just a short intro to my first fic on AO3, so I hope it's okay. Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you feel so inclined, let's hope I can write something good for once :) -Tay


	2. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game’s pieces roll around, a different one stopping in front of each person, almost like they were drawn to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Tay here. If you read the intro before I posted this I'd suggest re-reading before moving on to this chapter as I made some edits :)

“Wait, wait, wait a second. You mean to tell me you got us all worked up over a board game? You’re kidding me right?” 

San gives Seonghwa his best pouty face, not at all satisfied with how his friend was reacting to his discovery. The game he held in his hand was unlike anything he’d ever seen before and he’d thought that the others would be a little more excited. It was something that looked to be from a completely different time, a different era, one long before any of them were born. 

 

Which meant one thing and one thing only: this game could be worth some money. 

 

“Seonghwa this isn’t just some board game, it’s a freaking antique. Don’t you know what this means?” San asks. 

 

Yeosang raises an eyebrow and looks at Seonghwa, “You still wanna drop kick him? I’ll go grab your good shoes.”

 

Seonghwa shakes his head and puts a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder to keep him from getting up and doing just that. 

 

“No no no, let’s let him explain himself first,” he reasons, then adds as an afterthought, “And then we’ll send him on a little trip if we don’t like what the answer. Better bundle up San, I hear Pluto’s quite cold this time of ye-” 

 

Wooyoung interrupts with a, “Hey, who said I agreed to that?”

 

Seonghwa and Yeosang exchange a knowing look, almost feeling bad for the guy at how poorly he was concealing his little crush. Clearly, subtlety was a term that was almost unheard of when it came to their friend group. And if San wasn’t so oblivious he probably would have figured it out ages ago. 

 

“Wooyoung, your gay is showing.” 

 

Before Wooyoung could say something that would cause him to get in another childish argument with Yeosang, someone banging on the door makes all of them go quiet. 

 

“Open up hoes! We’ve got pizza and beer,” their friend calls, a bit too overenthusiastic.  
“Speaking of gay,” Seonghwa sighs and walks back towards the door to let Yunho and Mingi into his apartment. 

 

The two walk inside and quickly set everything they were holding down on the coffee table, matching grins plastered on both their faces. 

 

“Good, everyone’s already here. Let the party begin,” Mingi says, already reaching into the plastic bag to pull out a can of their favorite beer. 

 

The rest of them follow suit, leaving San frustrated that they’d already moved on from the topic without giving him a chance to explain. Not a single one of them really had a high paying job, so he couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t hear out his plot to make a little pocket cash. San briefly thought about dropping it and just keeping it all to himself, but he was too nice of a friend for that. 

 

He clutches the board game tighter in his hands, fully prepared to pout until the other guys actually listened to him.

 

“Um, guys?” San asks, pout already in place. “Did y’all already forget what we were talking about?”

 

They all stop talking and turn to look at San in question, Yunho and Mingi hopelessly confused as they’d not been part of the conversation a few minutes prior. Seonghwa runs a hand through his dyed blonde hair in frustration, knowing full well that San was too stubborn to stop nagging them until they cooperated. Therefore he nor any of the others had any choice but to let him have his way, and so Seonghwa makes a motion with his hand for his younger friend to keep talking. 

 

“Go ahead, say what you want to say so we can get this over with and have fun.” 

 

“Um, did we miss something?” Yunho asks, looking at each of them. 

 

San sits the game down on the coffee table in front of them, and one by one they pick the wooden box up to look at it. 

“I found this board game in the back of a drawer when I was helping my grandparents pack. Look at the thing, seems pretty old right? I say we open it up and mess around with it, see if we think it may actually be worth something. You know collectors could go crazy over stuff like this.”

 

Seonghwa is the last to pick up the thing, running his fingers across the wooden surface in curiosity. San was right about it being old, that’s for sure. As far as it’s worth, well, that wasn’t so easy to tell just by looking at it. It wasn’t like any of them actually knew anything about antiques and the how-tos on judging if something held value. He didn’t know if it would even be worth it to get it appraised, considering they still hadn’t opened the thing up. 

 

However, he didn’t think it’d hurt to try it out and see for themselves.

 

“Well, are y’all in or not?” San asks, looking at the rest of them expectantly.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to open it up and give it a go,” Yunho says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if to say he didn’t care one way or another.

 

The rest of them half-heartedly agree and they quickly finish off what was left of the pizza before gathering on the floor, in front of the coffee table. San is unsurprisingly the first one to reach for the game and he pulls off the wooden lid to dump the contents onto the floor, in the center of the circle they’d formed. The game’s pieces roll around, a different one stopping in front of each person, almost like they were drawn to them. 

 

This is something that not one of them pays much attention to, like fools. 

 

“What is this, some outdated version of Monopoly?” Mingi asks, picking up the piece in front of him - a giraffe.

 

In truth, Mingi was right, it did look similar. 

 

Only, instead of each of the squares on the board being occupied by different places, they were occupied by symbols. Symbols that none of them could decipher. And in each square next to the symbols, it shows a picture of the different game pieces. One for each individual piece, making nine in total. 

 

Since there were only six people playing, there were a few pieces still lying next to the board. Seonghwa picks each one of them up to get a closer look, setting his own dragon piece down for the moment. He turns them over one by one, the first one being a fox, the second being a lion and the third, a human woman with a pointy hat. A witch, maybe? It was the only human piece out of all of them, which Seonghwa found odd. 

 

The weird feeling he’d experienced earlier makes a comeback, completely unsettling. It was just a normal Friday night, and all they were about to do was play a stupid board game. So why did this feeling make him think he should put a stop to this? 

 

However, he stops himself before he says anything. This was a just a game, he was sure nothing would bad would come out of it. Whatever was causing this feeling had to be from something else. Seonghwa didn’t know what it was yet, and he could only hope that he wouldn’t have to find out either.

 

Following after Seonghwa and Mingi, the others look at their pieces as well: Yunho’s was a bear, Yeosang’s a cat, San’s a dog, and Wooyoung’s a rabbit. Each piece was carved out of wood, just like the box and the board itself. The craftsmanship of it all was exquisite, so much so that the pieces almost looked alive, all with very distinct and sharp features. Everyone couldn't help but think that San may be onto something here.

 

The only problem now was that they didn’t have a clue how to play. 

 

Considering how old the thing was, there didn’t appear to be any clear instructions on how to play, not even a name for the game to be found. Wooyoung grabs the box and looks at it once more to make sure there wasn’t anything left in there that would help them figure this out. When he finds nothing, he tosses it back to the ground carelessly, annoyed.

 

“Hey! Be careful, remember it-” San begins to scold.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, it could be worth something,” Wooyoung interrupts, holding a hand up to get San to stop talking. “But, how exactly are we supposed to figure it out without instructions?”

 

San shrugs, “Mingi said it looked like Monopoly, maybe we can try playing it the same way.”

 

There’s a silent agreement between everyone that they’d do just that, seeing as there weren’t many other options other than forgetting about the whole thing entirely. And considering how enthusiastic San was about this, that wasn’t really an option either. One last time, Seonghwa shakes off the bad feeling in his gut before it could take root and nag at him, saying: 

 

_“Fine, let’s play.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the jokes and lighthearted chapters while they last because there may not be too many of those lol. Question, is this chapter length ok? Let me know if it's too long/short/etc. As always, kudos and comments/constructive criticism are much appreciated if you feel so inclined. Hope this chapter was alright, and I hope everyone will enjoy what's coming! -Tay


End file.
